Justice League: Rome
by Beifong224
Summary: With the death of Augustus the first Emperor of Rome power passes to his sons Bruce Wayne Julius Caesar Augustus and Clark Kent Julius Caesar Augustus. Under their rule the empire flourishes, but new enemies are on the horizon will Rome survive or fall.


**This is a Young Justice/Teen Titans/ Roman Empire fanfiction with. For some reason this idea intrigued me. Keep in mind this is a major AU and many things like Britain's invasion and several rebellions will happen in unusual time periods.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rome's Empire expands with the death of Augustus the founder of Rome's Empire his handpicked successor's Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne now rule Rome. The Empire stretches from Spain into Carthage and parts of Asia Minor. Bruce has been busy in the East putting down insurrections due to the Amazons. Hippolyta had been a thorn in Rome's side for quite a while. Bruce had an extremely large force 6 legions and 12,000 Auxiliary cavalry and legionary cavalry along with archers and Auxiliary infantry.

**Imperial Palace, Rome**

Clark was stressing out about his brother all the way in Pontus. For all he knew he could be dead. Empress Lois his wife tried to calm Clark down.

"Clark he's your brother you've known him far longer than me I'm sure he's alive. I mean there was Gaul." She said massaging his shoulders.

"Your right he is very cunning, I'm sure he's fine." Clark said smiling at his wife. Lois smiled back before kissing him.

**Bruce's Camp, Pontus**

Bruce was in his tent making battle plans should the Amazons not come to peace. 4 years at war with them has stressed him out, he was no doubt ready to leave. He also acquired a bit of a souvenir. The Amazon princess Diana who had taken an interest in the Emperor; she was now his lover.

"Bruce do you really believe the Amazons will continue fighting. They've lost almost everything, if it wasn't for Ares or as you Romans call him Mars my mother would've been conquered long ago" Diana said nuzzling with Bruce.

Bruce sighed "I know Diana but this is how war is." At that moment one of Bruce's military tribunes Dick Grayson came into the tent.

"Amazons have made a counter-offer they'll except your terms but wish to have an Amazon be their governor" Dick said giving Bruce the scroll.

"Appoint Hippolyta to be governor they have their wish." Bruce said he gave the scroll back to Dick. Tim Drake another tribune entered the tent and said "The army is waiting to move out SIR!"

"Tell them the war is over will be heading towards Alexandria to pick up supplies before we go to the capital." Bruce ordered, he noticed Dick smile knowing he'll be going to Alexandria.

"You miss her don't you?" Bruce asked.

"I do, but does she miss me?" Dick replied leaving the tent.

"Sometimes I wonder about him" Bruce commented. Diana chuckled and gave Bruce a peck on the cheek.

"He misses her Bruce its normal in times of war" Diana commented.

"I know"

Within the hour the army was ready to leave Pontus. They gave some supplies to the Amazons to rebuild. Diana said goodbye to her mother and got on Bruce's horse. She would be going to Rome with Bruce not staying in Pontus. A legion was left behind to maintain stability before the garrison forces arrived on ships.

**1 week later Governor's Palace, Alexandria, Egypt**

Bruce's Roman army arrived in the city of Alexandria however news of this did not reach the governor Donna Troy mainly because she was sleeping. Donna Troy woke up and got out of her sleeping attire to put on her chiton. She went out on her balcony to see the Nile River she remembered when Dick and her would go out on a boat and see the river. Dick ever since he went off to war she was lonely. Donna's head of the guard Shayera comforted her but at least she had a romance with one of her centurion's John Stewart. She heard her door open but didn't bother to look back she thought it was probably a servant.

However it wasn't a servant it was Dick he walked up to her and turned her around. He cupped her face as she said "Your back" tears had formed and started to crawl down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Dick snaked his arms around her waist as he left her lips and traced kisses down her neck. She started to moan, she wanted him to take her there and now so she began to unhook his armor. At the same time Dick removes one hand from her waist and started to slowly undress her.

"Wait, let's head to the bed" Donna said holding up her top covering her breasts. Dick obeys; he looks at his lover on the bed and smiles. Donna managed to get passed his armor and uniform and rubbed his abs and chest with her hands. Dick removed Donna's top revealing her breasts. Dick fondled her breasts and then sucked on them. Donna moaned for him and only for him. They would continue to make love for about an hour, before going to sleep.

In the morning Dick woke up to see his beautiful Donna Troy. He got dressed in his armor. Donna woke up and saw Dick in his armor. She also got dressed in a new chiton.

"I only have a handful of days before I'm recalled to Rome along with Shayera and John." Donna said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Tim Drake walked into the room looking for Dick.

"Hey Dick army's leaving for Rome you coming with or staying here?" Tim asked.

"I'll be staying Tim. Tell Bruce the legions may leave" Dick ordered. Tim left the two alone. Donna smiled knowing her boyfriend was staying.

**Corduba, Iberia **

"Listen you owe Rome a debt I suggest you barbarians pay it!" The governor Wally ordered. He usually wasn't like this but this tribe of Iberians was annoying him. Wally's legatus put a hand on his shoulder comforting him. Her name was Beatriz and she had a fiery personality Romans usually called her Fire.

"El gorbernador dice que debe pagar su deuda a Roma" She said in Spanish because that was the only language the client king spoke.

"Pero gorbernador por favor" The client king pleaded.

"No! Pay your debt or we can put a new king" Wally ordered. Beatriz translated what Wally said in Spanish. The client king was frightened however Wally felt merciful and let him live for not paying his debt. But now he wanted to make Iberia into a full-fledged Roman province. During Augustus' reign Iberian tribes retook control of the peninsula. Augustus had made it a client state but died before turning it into a province.

When night struck he was lying in his bed setting up plans. Wally however had a visitor, it was Beatriz. She undressed and started to slowly and seductively crawl up the bed to Wally. The governor greeted her with a kiss. After having sex they cuddled together talking about the plans.

"Well I'm gonna need you because you know the terrain of Iberia and I adore you" Wally said bringing her into a kiss.

"I'm glad I please you" Beatriz said smiling. Originally she was an Iberian Spanish girl left for dead by her dad until Augustus himself took her and raised her. Despite being a barbarian she was a citizen one of the few exceptions. Augustus got her into the military and she rose through the ranks. By the time she became a legatus her father figure Augustus only had six more years to live.

"I plan to advance from Corduba and up into the Spanish Peninsula to make Iberia a Roman province" It was a standard plan and it was easy I mean how hard is it to Romanize an area like Iberia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bruce's ships arrived in Rome where they were greeted by legatus Artemis and her centurion Kaldur. They met up with the Praetorian prefect J'onn J'onzz (despite being green they are Roman citizens although to Romans they are said to be sons and daughters of Neptune, while aliens like Starfire are said to be the sons and daughters of Carthaginian gods due to their part in the Punic Wars). Tim Drake eventually broke off from the group to meet up with his girlfriend the Governor of Carthage Cassie Sandsmark and friends Prince Connor, Senator M'gann, and Princess Kara.

Meanwhile Bruce introduced Diana to his brother Clark and his wife Lois whom they approve of.

"So Bruce, tell me what happened on your campaign" Clark said dragging Bruce away to talk. While Lois and Diana talk about meeting their lovers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**That's the first chapter of DC: Rome. Please review!**


End file.
